


The Protectors of Saint Lotier

by LightofExcalibur



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 19:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightofExcalibur/pseuds/LightofExcalibur
Summary: On an evening of introspection the new General and a dragon share thoughts about their homeland





	The Protectors of Saint Lotier

**Author's Note:**

> Ever wanted to know why the only main character from Saint Lotier and the dragon the build it have no interaction?  
Well, her ya go.

It was a nice day. True, it looked like it could rain, but there's beauty in that too, isn't there? That was at least what the General of New Alberias army thought.

It was about a month ago, that Ranzal was appointed "ambassador" of New Alberia by his father. He knew that it was only to appear as the superior power in the relationship between the two countries but still... writing official stuff was so very boring. He envied Rex who got to enjoy Cleo's cooking skills last night, while he was forced to write his stupid report. Eli had locked him in his room until he finished it. He would have to get revenge for that one sometime... maybe Luca knew a good way.

"Good evening General. I hope the night finds you well."

Ranzal was surprised at the sudden company. To think he was in such deep thoughts that he couldn't hear a dragon walk closer.

"Hey there Mercury. How's it going?"

"It goes well, I suppose. You looked troubled. Is something the matter?"

"Just thinking about home"

Both of them looked into the distance. Although the seas of Saint Lotier were far beyond the horizon, they were still fresh in the mind of the two.

"Say, Ranzal, why don't you want to become Lord of Saint Lotier?"

"Well, because I don't feel like it, alright?" sighed the mercenary.

The dragon looked at him, her thoughts a mystery as deep as the sea.

"I don't know if I'm able to carry this much responsibility" admitted the man "You know, I always valued my freedom, but being a lord, well I't just doesn't feel right with me, ya know? I always felt much more at home in a bar or with other soldiers than with nobles."

No one said anything for a long time. Dragon and man looked beyond the Horizon, the splendor of the Aquapolis fresh in their mind. Finally, Mercury's soothing voice broke the silence.

"You know, long, long ago, I was ready to drown Saint Lotier. It was built upon the seas I ruled and as a dragon, I couldn't let such a slight against my pride stand. Long have I warred with humans."

Ranzal knew, the story, every child of St. Lotier knew it. How a brave prince saved their city, and how the waterwyrm swore to be its protector.

"I was convinced that every human was the same. It would be a favor to drown them all."

The eyes that were usually so calm, seemed to harbor a great storm.

"That is, until I was approached by your prince. He wanted to find a peaceful solution. He wanted to talk to me, although I never gave him reason to believe I was more than a mindless beast. He was ready to sacrifice everything."

Mercury fixed Ranzal with her steely gaze.

"I see much of him in you. I know what happened with Phares. You were ready to dirty your Hands, so your friend wouldn't have to. That takes a certain strength of character."

"Ah, that was nothing. Couldn't even land a scratch on that guy."

"Still. And even more. You were ready to return to a life you hated to help your friends. These are qualities many leaders lack. Your father is a competent ruler, but don't think you'd be in any way lesser to him."

Ranzal wasn't sure if the bared teeth were meant to be a smile, but he took it ass one. A comfortable silence settled between them. The evening stretched on and night was approaching when Ranzal asked:

"Am I breaking some kinda promise? Staying here in Alberia? Ya know ´The sons of Saint Lotier are meant to live by the sea´ and all that."

A deep laugh erruped from the waterwyrm.

"Oh, you don't really belive that your family are direct descendants of that prince, do you?"

"Well..."

"Oh no, your family might the the current ruler, but you share no blood with the prince with whom I forged my promise all that time ago." Mercurys eyes clouded "And even if, haven't I broke the promise first? I made a pact with Emilie and now your prince. I left my precious city all on its own."

"Ah, don't worry so much about it. After all my pops is quite the leader. And, I've heard the new ambassador for Saint Lotier is doing one hell of a job making sure it's not underestimated."

With pride in her eyes the dragon locked at Ranzal

"I guess your right. There comes a time when every mother must let their child stand on its own feet. Ranzal, I want to ask a favor of you."

"I don't have to turn into a fish, do I?" joked the ex-mercenary.

"If anyone ever tries to attack our hometown... let's make them pay together."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Gala!Ranzal for giving me the inspiration to finally finish this story. Got the idea on discord and... well have this rare interaction.  
Thank you Mercury for your sacrifice of being the most underrated dragon. (Give her a role in the story)  
Also, Ranzal, i love you, but why do you make it so hard to write you?


End file.
